Word of a Warrior
by 18wanda
Summary: A collection of poems told by warriors during their most epic moments. Some are kind of sad, but they captured the warrior's heart very well.
1. Chapter 1: Bluestar

Words of a Warrior

Bluestar

Like fire I will blaze through the forest

I was always destined to be great

But water always quenches fire

And water sealed my fate.

My paws followed in the steps of StarClan

And I was the leader I was always destined to be

I have made some tough decisions

Protecting the cats that were special to me.

My fate caught up to me that day

It whispered like wind in my ear

The dogs were coming nearer

From here I felt Fireheart's fear.

I rushed out to rescue Fireheart

Crashing into the dog that held him

I bravely joined the fray and drove the dogs back

But the stones couldn't hold them.

The dogs fell over the edge

And I overlooked the whole scene with pride

Just then the lead dog reached out to grab me

And pulled me over the side.

Water rushed past me

I struggled with all my might

Against the waves and the debris

That were impossible to fight.

As I laid there on shore

My last life draining away

I realized the prophecy was right

I would not return back today.

I felt Mistyfoot and Stonefur

Licking my dripping fur

And I heard Fireheart tell them

"Please forgive her."

I closed my eyes

I hoped with all my might that they would

They needed to understand

I did all I could.

Their forgiveness warmed my heart

And stars shone all around me

I heard a single powerful voice say

"You are in StarClan now. Here you are free."

Free of everything that brought you down. Welcome to StarClan.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistyfoot

Word of a Warrior

Mistyfoot

The darkest time in RiverClan history

Was is a memory I try to forget

Even if it will always be with me

It is also the story of Leopardstar's greatest regret.

Like the river in greenleaf

Tigerstar grew powerful and dominated ShadowClan

He would often come to the RiverClan camp

And speak to our leader about his plans.

Permanent ShadowClan guards were posted around the camp

I didn't know how much RiverClan could change

Tigerstar was like our new leader instead

This was just too strange.

Leopardstar agreed with his plans

To conjoin the Clans into one

To rule the forest together

The era of fighting done.

We shared our camp now

The camp we could once call our own

And even the clearing

Was stacked high with bones.

Tigerstar knew that I was of mixed blood

And I was casted away

To be a prisoner in my own Clan

He insisted it was the only way.

Tigerstar insisted that for

His Clan to be strong

All half-Clans be disposed of

There was no room for wrong.

That day I was pushed under the Bonehill for the trial

Where Tigerstar stood proudly at the top

And I sent a silent plead to Leopardstar

Begging her to make it stop.

I was not alone as a prisoner

My brother and two RiverClan apprentices also

We all shared ThunderClan blood

We were all on death row.

"Half-Clans cannot be trusted in the new era

How do we know they won't betray us in a fight?"

Tigerstar's words were convincing to his warriors

I wanted to protest them with all my might.

"They are to be scorned. Useless.

My Clan has no room for them."

Leopardstar wasn't even saying anything

She just stared up back at him.

"But I will allow you one option

You can prove yourself now, Stonefur.

All you have to do"

Tigerstar announced with a purr

"Is kill these two Half-Clan apprentices."

Stonefur looked back defiantly

And turned to Leopardstar

"I am only loyal to you," he said

And all she said was, "Obey Tigerstar."

Featherpaw and Stormpaw shrank back

Fearing what Stonefur would do

He was practically spitting venom.

"I'll die before I join you."

Tigerstar signaled to Darkstripe

And he leaped down the Bonehill

Stonefur fought bravely and was defending himself well

But was beginning to give into Darkstripe's will.

Leopardstar watched coldly

And I could only watch at what unfolded before me

Blackfoot then joined the fray

After that the fight ended quickly

I felt torn to pieces at the sight. Stonefur.


	3. Chapter 3: Crowfeather

Word of a Warrior

Crowfeather

I met her out on the hill that night

I wished to see the glint of her eyes

They would twinkle and dance

By the light of the fireflies.

After looking back behind her

To see if she was alone

Leafpool approached me cautiously.

I hated depriving her of her comfort zone

But I had to speak with her.

We were of different Clans

She was the ThunderClan medicine cat

While I was a WindClan warrior

But we just had to look past that.

Her tabby fur was splotched with shadows

She remained vigilant and aware

I should be aware too

But my thoughts were elseware.

This could be our last moment to share

If she said no.

"Our Clans will never support our love," I said.

"How can we be together when we are divided

By the WindClan border. For what we must do,

I have already decided."

I told her of the brilliant life we would live

Away from Clan tradition and laws

I would let our love guide us

And defend her with my claws.

I expected joy in those amber eyes

But instead there was only confusion and pain

The pain when you debate to leave behind

Everything you worked your whole life to gain.

"We can't do this, Crowfeather.

I have duties to my Clan

It would be too much to leave forever

I know how much you want to hear that I can

But I can't.

Leafpool was on my thoughts day and night

Each passing day it only grew

And at her absentmindedness

I knew she felt it too.

She couldn't really refuse my offer.

If she did we would never

Get to meet under the light of the stars again

We would be divided forever.

Could she really do this to me?

Then she said, "I will go.

Our love must remain a secret though.

No one can know."

My heart soared

It was hard for her to decide

But now I would take on the world

With her by my side.

We would be gone that morning

Like the sun at the end of each day

The Clans would never find us again

It was always meant to be this way.

Leafpool was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4: Cloudkit

Word of a Warrior

Cloudkit

I couldn't wait to show Fireheart

How great of a warrior I would be

Today was the day of my first prowl

And I crept through the weeds silently.

I would be the best warrior ever

That means no more acting like a kit

Butterfly! Nope, eyes on the prize

Don't pay attention to it.

I heard the paw steps of an enemy warrior

And it strolled toward the leaders den

What he didn't know was that I was there

Ready to defend.

I was spying on enemy cats

From the cover in the unfamiliar territory I could find

The patrol came to report their news

I was the last thing on their minds.

A moth! My first prey!

It spread out its yellow wings

A hunt. Of all the activities to do around camp

This is one of my favorite things

To keep me busy during the day.

Now! I made a quick pounce

But it slipped out and flew away

Out of my reach

Now what to play?

Until I am six moons old I am stuck here

Playing feeble games for simple entertainment

While the warriors hunt and fight

I am stuck in nursery confinement.

I am bored of chasing butterflies

And being forced to nap after doing nothing all day

I am big enough to do all those things

I want to bring back enough prey

To feed the whole forest.

Time to spy on those enemy warriors again

They are reporting to their leader about their plan

I will have to keep this information in mind

This would be an advantage for ThunderClan

Look! A butterfly!


	5. Chapter 5: Whitestorm

Word of a Warrior

Whitestorm

It is strange knowing

That each battle could be my last

I didn't have many moons left as a warrior

Hunting and fighting for my Clan would have passed.

But before I could join the elders den

There was one last battle I had to fight

As deputy I would stand beside my leader in battle

And win back our right.

Another Clan of rogue cats

Who wanted to make their home here

Would stop at nothing to drive us out

They showed no fear.

Even the most powerful cat in the forest

Was killed by their leader's claws

Only then did we realize our darkest hour

Had us trapped beneath their paws.

It was clear these cats were not leaving

And their blood-thirsty leader was unafraid

They made it clear to us warriors

That only one of us could stay.

It was the dawn of the morning

When the great battle would take place

Firestar's fur shone as he stood on HighRock

With his strongest warriors at the base.

These cats were my family

Would I ever see them again?

Cats were going to die in this battle

Only StarClan would know what would happen then

If we lost.

When ThunderClan set out

To meet with BloodClan at Fourtrees

I could feel I wasn't the only one

Who shared the same worries.

I held my head up high

I was not afraid of the danger we would face

And I ran down to the clearing

Matching a young warrior's pace.

I would fight for ThunderClan; for all the Clans

With the last breath in my body

And defend them from harm

Even if it was meant to be

That I wouldn't return from the battle.


	6. Chapter 6: Fallen Leaves

Word of a Warrior

Fallen Leaves

I would be initiated that day

And I would finally be a sharpclaw

I would escape the tunnels underground

And tell everyone what I saw.

Truthfully I was unafraid

This rite was laid down by cats before me

We could not find the true path

Unless we passed the test perfectly.

I went inside the tunnels

And the darkness swallowed me whole

My eyes were no longer of use to me

And I felt as clueless as a mole.

Don't fear your test. This is what you wanted

I thought and kept going on my way

You will return to your home soon

Under the light of a new day.

When the cave brightened

I knew I reached my destination

I took a deep breath and went inside

My steps steady with determination.

He stood there on his traditional ledge

And flinched at the sight

The other cats told me what to expect

But I didn't think they would be this right.

He was the ugliest cat I have ever seen

His fur had long since fell off

And bulging sightless eyes that were cloudy

This cat had to be Rock.

He told me of the test I had to complete

And if I was truly ready to do it

He warned me vaguely of the expected rain

But even with the cave dimly lit

Rock could see my confidence in my eyes.

He could not help me on my quest

And he sat there to watch me do or die

For the first time I looked around me

To decide which tunnel to try.

Rock sat there meanwhile with the stick

Caressing it in his paws

Touching the marks of cats who passed or failed

That he made with his own claws.

I left the old cat behind

And chose a tunnel to start my journey

I left the cave and my chance of returning home

For the darkness that stretched before me.

There was a labyrinth of different caves

I went through many in vain

The way out would never show itself

And I could hear the slight drone of rain.

My worries grew deeper when I heard it

Nothing mattered now except getting out of here

But none of these tunnels led back to the surface

My heart pounded; echoing my fear.

The rush of the dark river came

I could hear it engulfing everything

I ran blindly in hopes of reaching higher ground

The roar of the river was deafening.

What was I going to do now?

The water crept up higher

The icy cold of it made me flinch back

As if I was bitten by fire.

I ran onward with the water following me

I had to escape to become what I was destined to be

I was going to be a sharpclaw

But as the water climbed up higher beside me

I wasn't so sure anymore.


End file.
